Love is Blind, Love is Pure
by midnight knightress
Summary: Kogan. "...I will always love you. And it would be your parents who would miss out on knowing this awesome, amazing, smart, cute, funny, lovable being that is in my arms right now." Bad summary, please read and give it a chance. R


**A/N So this here is a one-shot that has to do with Runs with Werewolves I'll hold you through it campaign. Which is basically letting people know of the evils of homophobia.**

**Before you read, yes I know I should be writing more chapters for my story "Big Time Five Audition" but I feel that this is very important. Anyway back to what I was saying, this story includes my OC Lily Holmes from my story but this plot and everything that happens in here has nothing to do with my story. They are completely different from each other, I only included Lily because…well you'll see. **

**This is here is a Kogan for those of you who want to know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to BTR. I can only claim Lily, her grandmother (who is mentioned in the story), and the plot (maybe).**

Love is Blind, Love is Pure

At this moment in time we find the boys of BTR are on a plane on their way to Minnesota, along with their best gal pal, Lily Holmes. Gustavo was unusually generous to them and gave them a whole two months off to go back home and visit family and friends. They were all siked. Well except Logan. He on the other hand was dreading this trip. It would be the first time seeing his parents since he left for LA. And the first time talking to them since he started dating Kendall. His parents didn't even know he was gay. And yet he knew since the middle of his freshman year. But he could never tell his parents, he always kept his true sexuality a secret from them. And he never told his friends either. It wasn't until the fateful incident happened, as the others would say, that lead to him telling them.

You see Kendall and Logan didn't confess their true feelings for each other, oh no that would be too easy. So it wasn't until they both somehow got locked in a very small closest that the two confessed. In the close proximity that they were in their teenage hormones were going crazy but it was Kendall who took the dive, unable to control himself anymore and kissed those supple lips that he has been wanting since they got to LA. Logan wasn't expecting this and didn't respond right away which made poor Kendall feel like an idiot but then Logan told him he liked it and asked to be kissed again. And by the time they got out of the closest they were boyfriends. A few weeks later, because both boys were afraid to tell Mama Knight, Katie, Carlos, James, Lily, and Grandma Sandford, Kendall finally having had enough sneaking around and lying took the initiative and said that they, he and Logan should tell their friends and family. And even though Logan was still scared to do so, he went with it because as long as he had Kendall by his side he knew everything would be okay in the end. So finally they told, and everyone was fine with it, they didn't really care because it didn't make any difference in who they are. They only requested that PDA was kept down, as in no acting too couply in front of them and Mrs. Knight put in a few new rules. So other than that everything was good between the five friends.

And this is were we find said five friends at the moment. On a plane to Minnesota. And like I said before everyone, other than Logan, couldn't wait. Kendall who noticed Logan's nervousness subtly leaned over to him and asks "Is everything okay?" All Logan did in response was nod his head, but he still has this scared look upon his face so Kendall asked again "Are you sure you're okay because you don't seem to be." This time Logan turns his head to look at Kendall and forces a smile to be plastered on his face saying "Yeah everything is great I just can't wait." But his little act didn't fool Kendall. Not at all.

Kendall knew all of Logan's little subconscious acts, like biting his lip when he either nervous or scared or both. As well as bouncing his left leg or both legs when he is happy and excited but when he is nervous or scared it is just his right leg that would be bouncing. Also how he drums his fingers. All little things that no one, other than Kendall knew that were dead give aways to his boyfriends discomfort.

"You and I both know that is bull." Logan than looks at him like a deer caught in headlights. And if Kendall wasn't so worried he would have thought his expression funny, but as it was Kendall was too preoccupied with concern for his boyfriend to notice his expression to be funny.

"Tell me, what is the matter."

"I just…"

"You just what?"

"…"

"You know you can trust me, right?" And as Kendall says this he grabs Logan's hand to over comfort.

Taking a deep breath Logan explains "I'm just scared."

"Scared. Of what? Planes? Height? I thought you were a secret adrenaline junkie."

Hearing Kendall say the last part put a small smile on Logan's face but knowing that he owes Kendall an explanation, as well as knowing Kendall, himself and how he won't stop worrying over Logan until he gets what is bothering out of him, he expands saying "I'm scared of what my parents will say. Of how they will react when I tell them. About us. You know that they are very strict. And it doesn't help that my grandfather is a priest. I mean what happens if they don't accept us. Me. I will probably be disowned. I just… I mean I work so hard for them to be proud of me and they were…until I came to LA with you guys, and then I had to work twice as hard for them to be proud of me again. I just…I couldn't live with myself if they reject me. I just want them to love me for me."

As Logan was pouring out his heart he didn't realize just how much he was keeping in. And he didn't realize as he was laying out his most inner fears that a few tears had escaped not until Kendall wiped them away with his thumb.

Kendall couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe or even fantasize what it is like to never be good enough in his moms eyes or how hard it must be. And it hurt him to see just how hurt and Logan is over this, even though he shouldn't be, because in his eyes Logan is the most perfect being out there and his parents should be proud no matter what. Should, but apparently not. And seeing his boyfriend cry made him want to just hold him and take away the pain. And that is what he did, well the first part anyway. He held Logan to him and began saying "Logan, you are loved. You are a brother to James, Carlos, Lily and even my sister Katie. My mom and Lily's grandmother love you like another one of their children. And I love you. You are a very special person and no matter what happens, even if your parents do disown you, I will always love you. And it would be your parents who would miss out on knowing this awesome, amazing, smart, cute, funny, lovable being that is in my arms right now."

Hearing all of that from Kendall made Logan's heart swell with love. Love for his friends, love for his surrogate mother and grandmother, and love for his boyfriend.

"Do you really mean it?"

"From the bottom of my heart" And with that the two of them kissed. The kiss was gentle and sweet. It was a kiss of pure love. And with that Logan felt ten times better and almost invincible. But unfortunately that feeling did not stay because the moment he saw his parents at the airport he felt nervous and scared again.

Kendall seeing the change in Logan's demeanor grabs his hand, subtly so that Logan parents don't see, and gives it a squeeze to get his attention. When Logan looks over at him he nods his head towards the bathroom in a silent 'we should talk in private.' Getting the message the two head off to the bathroom saying they had to take care of business.

Once in the bathroom Kendall turns on Logan asking but more like stating "You're scared." All Logan can do in response is nod his head."Do you want me to be there when you tell them? Because you do know I am apart of this."

"No"

"No?"

"No. Kendall this is something I need to do. By myself. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me and my family."

"You don't think it would hurt me to see you hurt, especially if I could have stopped it?"

"Kendall you have your own family to greet and spend time with, please don't worry about me. I had to put up with you four in LA, didn't I?" Referring to his other friends.

"We have two months, TWO months. I think I can spare a few hours with you to be there when you tell your parents." Hearing what his boyfriend was saying just made him love him more. And all he wanted was for Kendall to be there…but he didn't want to take Kendall away from his family because who knows when Gustavo is going to give them a break like this again. And so he says "I know Kendall, I know. But this is something I think I should really do on my own. And like you said before, if my parents don't accept me its they who are missing out on an amazing person." He then gives a small smile trying to show Kendall that he was okay, even though deep inside all he wanted to do was hide (hey that rhymed, sort of). And before Kendall could object James enters the bathroom asking what is taking so long because everyone is waiting on them. And without any other words said between them they exit the bathroom with James.

After a few 'see ya later's' they all go there separate ways. Logan goes off with his parents while Kendall goes with his family.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

At the Mitchell house

"You better be keeping up your study's. Or else you will never get into a good medical school. And then what…" That was all he was hearing from his parents. Logan's mom and dad didn't even bother welcoming him back home they just starting asking questions of his studies and his grades and the classes he was taking and blah blah blah. And it bothered Logan to know that not once did they ask how he was doing. But of course he didn't let his disappointment show and instead told them all they wanted to hear. Yes he was taking hard classes, he had all A's, and all the bull that would make them proud of him. Or so he thought. "Wait did you say A's, what happened to you're A+'s?" Not knowing what to say he just hung his head and stayed quiet.

"I can't believe you, you go to LA to become this huge boy band with your friends, which will never last and your grades are slipping. With those grades you better hope you can at least get into a decent medical school, since you will never be good enough for the better ones."

It was his first day back and already his parents were on him about grades and medical school. And all he wanted to do was crawl into Kendall's arms and for Kendall to make it all better.

After sitting there for nearly two hours hearing them talk as if he wasn't there he was finally dismissed and told to go to his room.

The next few days passed and all Logan was allowed to do was eat, sleep, and study. He wasn't allowed to do much of anything else. And after those few days, his parents were in a good mood. Logan wasn't sure why but he was happy that they were happy, for unknown reasons to him. And he thought now would be the best time to tell his parents about him being gay and Kendall being his boyfriend.

"Umm…Mom, Dad, can I talk to you two for a minute?….Please?"

In response his father said "Sure, what about?" His mother put in "You better not be complaining about studying."

"No it's not that at all."

"Well then, go on."

"Well…you see…umm…I…umm"

"Well spit it out boy." Said his father

"I'mgay"

"What?"

"I'm gay. I like other guys."

At hearing their sons confession, his fathers face turned red and his mother looked pale. Seeing as they weren't taking it well he quickly added, hoping it would help "I'm dating Kendall" Unfortunately for him it had the opposite reaction.

"What are you saying? That you're a faggot."

"I thought we raised you better than this."

"You're luck your grandfather isn't here…"

"How can you do this? Bring disgrace upon the Mitchell name?" And those are just a few things his parents starting screaming at him, and hearing them say that just made Logan wish the floor would just swallow him. Tears were forming behind his eyes. But he was hoping, against hope that once the initial shock wore off that they would accept him. But they didn't.

"Listen here faggot…" his father began saying, referring to Logan as a 'faggot'

"…get out of my house, I will not have a freak of nature as a son."

And without a word, but a few tears Logan made his way up to his room, with tears in his eyes. He then started repacking his things and left silently. And not once did his parents say anything, but he thought as he was leaving he heard his mother say "Good riddance." And just thinking that is what she said brought a fresh new wave of tears to fall down his face.

Having that feeling that he isn't good enough for his parents is bad, but what he was feeling now was ten times worse. All he wanted to do was to go away in isolation and die. It sounds bad but Logan truly felt useless, and worthless. I mean the kid tries all his life to be accepted by his parents, who's expectations are just too high for any normal human being, and just gets kicked out because of being gay. It took a huge toll on him. And made him think, forgetting what Kendall told him on the plane, that maybe the world would be better off without him.

Now Logan is usually the smart, let's think everything through type person, but right at this moment when he is feeling the lowest he has every felt he made a stupid impulsive decision.

At first when Logan left his parents house he planned on going straight to Kendall's. But during the long walk since Kendall lives on the other side of town, his tears died down and he changed his course.

Leaving his things behind, he enters one of the many wilderness trails in the small town of Hendsan. He follows the trail until he is at his destination, the promontory. You maybe asking, what is Logan Mitchell, the smart one in the group doing by a mass of land that is overlooking a body of water. The Hendsan lake to be exact. Well my fine reader Logan is here not to just look at the pretty water.

Thankfully as he was about to jump someone called his named and as he turned around to see who is was, was tackled to the ground.

"Are you nuts? What has gotten into that big brain of yours?"

"L-Lily? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you. But seriously Logan, why?" She said it with such sadness. Sad that her very first best friend out of the four boys wanted to take his own life.

"B-Because…because, just get off me" And with out answering her, he pushes her off of him and gets up. He goes to walk away but is stopped by Lily who grabbed his arm, not harshly but non-to-lightly.

Looking Logan in the eyes and saying sternly "Logan answer the question. Why were you about to jump?"

Breaking his gaze from her he looked at his shoes and he felt the stinging sensation in his eyes. Which told him tears were forming. Quietly he said "Because I'm worthless."

"But…you're not worthless Logan, what…who…why would you even think that?"

"Because my parents kicked me out."

"What?"

"I was disowned okay?" And with that he collapsed on his knees crying hysterically. "I told them how I was getting A's in school but that's not enough and I should have known. I should have pushed myself to get those A+'s."

"What, they disowned you because you weren't getting A+'s. But that's ridiculous. A's are amazing just the same. And you're the smartest person I know." When she said the last part she was hoping to get a smile from him but she didn't, instead he shook his head and continued "They didn't kick me out because of that."

"Then why Logan."

"Because I'm…I'm…I'm"

"You're what Logan?"

"Gay, okay. I told them I was gay and Kendall was my boyfriend and they kicked me out saying that I was a faggot and was bringing disgrace upon the Mitchell name." Saying that out loud just made what happen that much more real and he continued crying and saying over and over "I'm worthless, I don't belong, God is frowning upon me, I'm a freak of nature."

Lily was surprised, and shocked. All that was going through her head was, _How can his parents be so heartless. I mean this was their son for crying out loud, and aren't parents suppose to love their children unconditionally. But then again I didn't exactly have parents of the year either. _And it broke her heart to see her Logan like this.

In an effort to comfort the poor boy she cradled him in her arms telling him everything will be okay. Once his cries had subdued she forced Logan to look into her eyes and said, voice thick with tears of her own "You listen here and listen good. Never, ever EVER believe you are worthless or that you don't belong her on this earth, or that you are any less of a person because you love Kendall. You are only human and love is love, it is a beautiful and wonderful thing to have and it doesn't matter _who_ you love as long as you have someone _to_ love. Sometimes I look at the two of you and wish for love like that. Love has no boundaries….and if you're parents can't see that and are blind to the fact that their son is happy and being taken care of by a good _man_ then it is they who are missing out on something so pure, that is the love between you and Kendall."

"You really mean it."

"From the bottom of my heart. Logan, you can't die. Think of what it would do to James, Carlos, Katie, mama Knight, Grams, me. And Kendall. It would kill Kendall."

"I just…I didn't think."

"No you didn't…you were feeling Logan. And that's okay, just next time come to me or Kendall or mama knight before you jump because believe it or not, you have a family that loves you for you. And yeah we may not be a family by blood but a family nonetheless."

"You know Kendall said the same thing too. Not exactly but it was implied. And you're both right, I do have a family, a dysfunctional one but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And neither would I."

And with that the two made their way back to the entrance of the trail, where Logan's things where and went to Lily's house, which was literally right across the street.

And even though Logan was sad at his parents disowning him, he knew everything will be okay as long as he had his family. And Kendall. Yeah all he needed was Kendall and Kendall did say on the plane that he would love him always. And just thinking that out a smile on the smart boys face.

**So what'd ya think? Please review and tell me. **

**Note: Homophobia is evil, and now one should judge a person based on who they love. Because I firmly believe that love is blind and love only looks at soul, not gender.**


End file.
